User blog:SPARTAN 119/Artemis Global Security (Tom Clancy's HAWX) VS Heath Oslo's Organization (Grisaia series)
Artemis Global Security, the rogue PMC who invaded the United States mainland in the name of profit. VS The terrorist organization led by Heath Oslo, who threatened employ nuclear weapons against Tokyo unless they gave in to his demands. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Artemis Global Security= Artemis Global Security is the main antagonist in the video game Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. Artemis was a private military corporation that recruited a elite squadron of US Air Force veteran pilots, including the game's main protagonist David Crenshaw, the High Altitude Warfare Experimental (HAWX) squadron. Artemis possessed an arsenal rivaling a large national army, including infantry, armor, artillery, air and naval forces. Artemis came into conflict with the US when they started taking the place of Artemis forces in aiding the Brazilian forces in a war against a South American anti-US alliance called Las Trinidad. Artemis decided to make a contract with Las Trinidad, attempting to destroy the USS James Lawrence carrier strike group in the Straits of Magallan. Fortunately for USS James Lawrence, Captain David Crenshaw and his wingmen are currently in the employ of Artemis defected back to the US and destroyed the Artemis' powerful flagship, the Myrmidon. After the betrayal, the US Air Force launched a bombing attack on Artemis' Operation Center in the Carribbean Sea. At this point, Artemis CEO Adrian DeWinter ordered a full-scale invasion of the US, with Artemis forces reached Washington, DC and damaging the White House before being pushed back. Artemis also disable the SLAMS (Space, Land, Air Missile Shield) and captured at least twelve nuclear warheads from Norfolk Naval Base, and then threatening to destroy entire US cities if the President does not surrender in 24 hours. In the end, Artemis is defeated by the efforts of the US, NATO, and the Japan Self-Defense Forces, who aided to defend USS Andrew Jackson carrier battle group in Tokyo Bay. DeWinter was traced to an secret base, which was bombed by Crenshaw, killing him and his board of directors. After their surrender, Artemis was disbanded and the UN ordered all PMCs to return to providing only logistical support or disband altogether. =Leader: Adrian De Winter= Adrian De Winter is the CEO of Artemis Global Security. Little is known about De Winter’s precise background or personality, though he clearly either personally skilled in military tactics and strategy, or else has a command structure of talented military leaders, as well as a massive military force, given the fact that he proves himself capable of launching simultaneous strikes on both the East Coast and the Southwest (possibly coming in from Mexico by way of the Gulf of California) of the United States. De Winter launched these attacks with the intend of threatening Washington D.C. with his land forces, while simultaneously disabling communications with the Satellite Laser Anti-Missile System (SLAMS), before seizing US nuclear weapons in both Norfolk Naval Base and a location in Nevada, which he intended to threaten the US with. It is likely De Winter did not intend to actually take over the US with his attack, but rather, simply to force them to give into the demands of his clients, the anti-US alliance of South American states known as Las Trinidad. The simple fact that he authorized such an attack shows that De Winter has a highly confident, perhaps even arrogant view of his forces capabilities, and that he is prone to taking extreme risks, which ultimately proves to be his downfall. Flagship: Myrmidon *Length: 2500 feet *Armament: multiple CIWS, SAMs, anti-shipping cruise missiles *Compliment: Est. 80 aircraft The Myrmidon is a massive warship used by Artemis global security, over 2500 feet in length, making it over twice as long as a Nimitz-class aircraft carrier. The vessel is heavily armored, resisting multiple missile and bomb impacts before it is finally destroyed. The vessel is armed with advanced anti-ship missiles capable of destroying a modern US fleet carrier, as well as numerous SAM batteries, close-in weapons systems, and naval guns. The ship also carries a complement of aircraft, likely about as much as a standard fleet carrier (the rest of the space appears to be devoted to missiles and other systems), given the number of Artemis aircraft in the mission where it appears. For the purposes of this match, the vessel will have 70 aircraft on board, divided as such. Aircraft 50x MIG-33 Super Fulcrum The Mikoyan MiG-29M (Russian: Микоян МиГ-33, NATO reporting name “Fulcrum-E”, also know as the “Super Fulcrum”) is a fighter aircraft that was developed as an advanced variant of the Mikoyan MiG-29 (NATO: "Fulcrum") fighter. Formerly named "MiG-33", it was originally designed by Mikoyan in the Soviet Union during the mid-1980s. The aircraft is intended as a multi-role fighter capable of both air superiority and ground-strike missions, and is compatible with various precision-guided air-to-air and air-to-ground weapons. It features upgraded avionics, sensors, and pilot interface systems in comparsions to the original MIG-29, and also features improved versions of the original Klimov RD-33 jet engines, which have a 7% higher power output, lower infra-red signature, and can be equipped with thrust-vectoring nozzles. The aircraft can be armed with a mix of long and short-range air-to-air missiles, air-to- surface missiles (including anti-ship missiles), and guided and unguided bombs on ten hardpoints. The ground crews will be free to loadout the aircraft with any combination of these weapons to use it as either a strike or air-superiority aircraft. The aircraft also carries a 30mm cannon. 30x Sukhoi-47 Berkut The Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut (Russian: Су-47 Беркут—Golden Eagle) (NATO reporting name Firkin), also designated S-32 and S-37 (not to be confused with the twin-engined delta canard design offered by Sukhoi in the early 1990s under the designation Su-37) during initial development, was an experimental supersonic jet fighter developed by Sukhoi Aviation Corporation. A distinguishing feature of the aircraft was its forward-swept wing that gave the aircraft excellent agility and maneuverability. While serial production of the type never materialized, the sole aircraft produced served as a technology demonstrator prototype for a number of advanced technologies later used in the 4.5 generation fighter SU-35BM and current fifth-generation jet fighter prototype Sukhoi PAK FA T-50. On August 11, 2014, Commander-in-chief of the Russian Air Forces, Colonel General Viktor Bondarev claimed that Russia is still continuing the research and development of Su-47 or similar foward-swept wing fighters. The new prototypes of such aircraft will be unveiled in the near future. The final production Su-47, it if ever is created, would presumably be capable of being being armed with a mix of long and short-range air-to-air missiles, air-to- surface missiles (including anti-ship missiles), and guided and unguided bombs. The ground crews will be free to loadout the aircraft with any combination of these weapons to use it as either a strike or air-superiority aircraft. That being said, the agile Su-47 will probably be used in an air-superiority role, where it’s limited numbers will be most effective. =Heath Oslo’s Organization= Little is known about the precise details of Heath Oslo’s organization, including whether or not they have any true political goals, or are simply a private military contractor and/or arms manufacture operating for the highest bidder. It is clear, however, that they have access to resources rivaling those of a many national militaries and cutting-edge military technologies. Of particular note is the aircraft carrier Tartaros, an aircraft carrier twice the diameter of a conventional carrier such as an American Nimitz-class. The vessel has a large compliment of aircraft, including F/A-18 Hornet jet fighters and even some form of stealth carrier aircraft similar to a scaled-down B-2 Spirit, which, like the carrier itself, may be manufactured by Oslo’s own organization. They are even known to possess two micro-nuclear weapons similar in size to a hand grenade, with a yield comparable to a tactical nuclear weapon. Leader: Heath Oslo Heath Oslo is the primary antagonist of the Japanese visual novels and anime Grisaia no Meikyu and Grisaia no Rakuen. Oslo is an arms dealer and terrorist of Caucasian ancestry, but unknown nationality. It is not clear if Olso has political goals behind his actions, or is simply an arms dealer and mercenary contracted with others. Oslo is first introduced as a buyer of the art of child prodigy Kazuki Kazami, the older sister of Yuuji Kazami. Kazuki's death in a bus accident led to Yuuji's father becoming abusive to his wife and son, which eventually forced Yuuji to kill his own father to protect his mother, only for her to commit suicide soon after. After this event, Oslo took Yuuji in, treating him decently enough, if bizarrely- namely dressing him as his dead sister. When a client of Olso, attempted to force himself Yuuji, Yuuji was forced to kill again at the edge only ten. Heath witnessed this, and saw potential in Yuuji, and sent him to a "boarding school" in a foreign country, actually an illegal child soldier training camp part of a secret super-soldier program. During his time at the training camp, Yuuji quickly proved himself to have a natural talent from marksmanship and close combat. Yuuji also befriended a girl named Marlin. Oslo noticed this and ordered Yuuji and Marlin to fight to the death as part of their "graduation". Yuuji failed to do this, and was brutally beaten, but survived. Oslo, however, gave him a second chance, ordering him to assassinate a member of the international criminal court in Canada. Oslo then went on to send Yuuji to assassinate people around the globe, while he used Marlin as a surrogate mother for Yuuji's clone. Marlin later died in childbirth. Yuuji is rescued from Oslo's clutches by a Japanese special forces sniper named Asako Kusakabe during a raid of Olso's Japanese base of operations, one of the many mansions he is implied to own around the globe. Oslo is not seen again for several years. Yuuji, having presumably lied about his age, joins the Japanese Self-Defense Force after Asako's death, and is himself as lethal sniper. Oslo sends Yuuji's clone to attack an embassy in Tokyo, framing Yuuji for the attack and getting him arrested. Oslo then places portable nuclear warheads in Tokyo and threatens to detonate them unless they surrender the Thanatos super-computer, as well as Yuuji himself, to him. Yuuji, however, is, against all odds, rescued from both Olso and the Japanese authorities by five girls Yuuji befriended when he spent a year "trying to live a normal life" while on leave, as well as a few of his old military buddies and his thought-to-be-deceased sister, Kazuki, who was, in fact, interfaced with Thanatos. However, they did not escape before Oslo placed a nuclear weapon in a locked braclet attached to Yuuji's wrist. This group manages to escape with Kazuki and Thanatos, while a JSDF unit disarms the nukes in Tokyo, but the one on Yuuji's person remains active, only able to be removed with a key on Oslo's person. After his friends escape to an island in the South Pacific, Yuuji goes on alone to confront Olso, and boards the aircraft carrier Tartaros, killing numerous guards, including the commander of Oslo's guards, Travis. Yuuji then confronts his clone on the flight deck of the carrier, and, after an extended gun and knife fight, finally kills him. Finally, Yuuji confronts Oslo and engages in combat with him. Heath Oslo, who severely wounds Yuuji with a katana, however, he is killed shortly afterwards when Yuuji stabs him in the back of the neck with a pen on his desk- a technique Oslo himself taught him. After Oslo's death, Yuuji detaches the nuclear weapon attached to his wrist with a key on Oslo's person, and escapes the Tartartos, which is later destroyed by the nuke-bracelet Yuuji left on board. Flagship: Tartaros *Length: ~1090 feet (332m) *Max. width: ~509 feet (161m) *Armament: Multiple SAMs, CIWS *Aircraft: Est. 160 aircraft The Tartaros is a the flagship of Heath Oslo’s organization and his primary based of operations. The vessel is a massive aircraft carrier appearing to be roughtly the size of two Nimitz-class aircraft carriers placed side-by-side. The ship has two “bridges” mounted on each side of the flight deck, and is shown in some pictures to have a central bridge (which it will for the purposes of this match, in spite of it being absent in some images in the anime, a presumed continuity error). It is possible the two side bridges are for controlling flight operations on the sides of the massive flight deck, while the central bridge is for navigation. Heath Oslo’s office is also located in the central bridge. The ship has two launching point, with at least four catapults, as well as two separate landing strips on each side of the flight deck. Given it’s massive size, it can be assumed that the Tartaros has a compliment twice the size of a Nimitz-class, or about 160 aircraft. It can also be assumed to have a large compliment of surface-to-air missiles and close-in weapons systems (CIWS) automated gun turrets, but unlike the Myrmidon, it will be assumed not to have anti-ship missiles. Aircraft F/A-18 Hornet x100 The McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing) F/A-18 Hornet is a twin-engine supersonic, all-weather carrier-capable multirole combat jet, designed as both a fighter and attack aircraft (F/A designation for Fighter/Attack). Designed by McDonnell Douglas and Northrop, the F/A-18 was derived from the latter's YF-17 in the 1970s for use by the United States Navy and Marine Corps. The Hornet is also used by the air forces of several other nations. The U.S. Navy's Flight Demonstration Squadron, the Blue Angels, has used the Hornet since 1986. The F/A-18 has a top speed of Mach 1.8 (1,190 mph or 1,915 km/h at 40,000 ft or 12,190 m). It can carry a wide variety of bombs and missiles, including air-to-air and air-to-ground, supplemented by the 20 mm M61 Vulcan cannon. It is powered by two General Electric F404 turbofan engines, which give the aircraft a high thrust-to-weight ratio. The F/A-18 has excellent aerodynamic characteristics, primarily attributed to its leading edge extensions (LEX). The fighter's primary missions are fighter escort, fleet air defense, Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses (SEAD), air interdiction, close air support and aerial reconnaissance. Its versatility and reliability have proven it to be a valuable carrier asset, though it has been criticized for its lack of range and payload compared to its earlier contemporaries, such as the Grumman F-14 Tomcat in the fighter and strike fighter role, and the Grumman A-6 Intruder and LTV A-7 Corsair II in the attack role. The Hornet saw its first combat action in 1986 during Operation El Dorado Canyon and subsequently participated in 1991 Operation Desert Storm and 2003 Operation Iraqi Freedom. The F/A-18 Hornet provided the baseline design for the Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet, a larger, evolutionary redesign of the F/A-18. For the purposes of this match, the F/A-18s on Oslo’s ship will be capable of carrying a variety of weapons, including AMRAAM and Sidewinder air-to-air missiles, as well as various bombs and anti-ship missiles, as well as the M61 Gatling gun. Carrier-borned Stealth Aircraft x 50 Heath Oslo possesses a type of aircraft on board the Tartaros unlike any real-world aircraft, namely a stealth aircraft similar in appearance to a scaled down B-2 Spirit, which his organization may have manufactured and designed themselves. The aircraft will be presumed to have all the same stealth capabilities of the Spirit, and to be designed similarly to the cancelled A-12 Avenger, as a stealth attack aircraft armed with a variety of bombs and missiles for attacking both ground and naval targets, and capable of engaging aircraft in self-defense with a small compliment of air-to-air missiles. The aircraft will be assumed to be sub-sonic. Given it’s stealth capabilities, the aircraft may move in closer to the target before deploying ordnance, to give the defenses (which would be less likely to be able to target the aircraft) less time to react and intercept the missile. =119's Edges= Ships (factoring in aircraft compliment) Both ships have their advantages, namely the Tartaros’s superior numbers of aircraft and the Myrmidon’s long-range cruise missiles. Both weapons could cause devastation to the opposing warship, however, in the end, both could be intercepted by SAMs and CIWS. In the end, I give the Tartaros a slight edge as the aircraft could maneuver to attack from multiple directions, unlike a cruise missile, which can only attack from one direction- from the firing ship. ‘’’Edge: Heath Oslo’’’ Conventional Fighters In terms of a one-on-one fight, modern variants of the F/A-18 and MIG-29 have come out roughly even in simulated dogfights, namely training exercises between the USMC and Malaysians, in spite of earlier MIG-29 models winning a simulated engagement against 1990s-vintage F/A-18s. In the end, a one-on-one dogfight will come down to pilot skill, however, given that the Tartaros has an air fleet twice that of the Myrmidon, the MIGs might outnumbered. Still, not taking that into account, the two planes are about ‘’’Even’’’. Advanced Fighters The two aircraft are not direct competitors, with the Su-47 being designed as a super-maneuverable fighter for air superiority, while the stealth attack aircraft is designed to be a carrier-deployed aircraft to strike at naval or ground targets while remaining undetected by radar. However, the stealth will give Oslo’s organization a greater advantage for its ability to slip past defending fighters and SAM and deploy missiles and bombs at closer ranges, where the defenses will have less time to stop them. The Sukhoi might make attacking the Myrmidon harder, but the stealth attack aircraft will give Oslo a means to cripple or destroy the Myrmidon while avoiding much of its defenses. ‘’’Edge: Heath Oslo’’’ =X-Factors= Explanations Both sides can be presumed to have highly trained pilots and ship crews, likely ex-military, so training can be assumed to be even. As for technology, I give Oslo a slight edge because he possesses a stealth aircraft that his organization presumably engineered. Other technological feats of Oslo's Organization include micro nuclear warheads the small enough to be placed on a bracelet locked on a person's wrist (but he will not have any available in this battle), not to mention actually cloning a human (again, not playing a role in this match). As for logistics, both of them have substantial resources located around the globe, however, I give Artemis the edge for their capability to launch a direct land invasion of the United States mainland. In terms of combat experience, Artemis takes this because of their aforementioned invasion of the US mainland, while Oslo's organization has never engaged in an operation on anything of that scale. In terms of leadership, both Heath Oslo and Adrian DeWinter are known to take risks by engaging in operations against major world powers, however DeWinter and Artemis have officers who proved themselves highly tactically proficient in the invasion of the US, while Olso's military commanders have not proven themselves so capable. =Notes= The battle will be a ship vs ship fight with only the flagship and the aircraft. Both side will have to locate their target before attacking, though they will know they are somewhere in the area. =Battle= Somewhere in the South Pacific The massive Artemis Global Security warship Myrmidon sailed across the open ocean, somewhere in the South Pacific. On board were a full compliment of fighter and attack aircraft, plus enough long-range anti-ship missiles to wipe out a carrier battlegroup. The ship was hired by Artemis' clients, who sought to eliminate the Tartaros, a similarly massive warship owned by Heath Oslo, a notorious arms dealer and PMC suspected of terrorist connections. The Captain John Williams and everyone else on the bridge of the Myrmidon heard the radio crackle to life. "This is Citadel reporting to the AGS Myrmidon", said the voice of the AWACS radio operator, "We have located the target, updating GPS coordinates now. Be advise, I have detected aircraft launches from the target, they may know we are here." "Roger Citadel, coordinates received", Williams replied, before switching to the intercom, "Enemy target detected, all personnel to battle stations. Scramble all CAP fighters. Strike aircraft are to be placed on standby to attack." 15 minutes later A force of 30 F/A-18 Hornet fighter jets belonging to Heath Oslo's organization flew towards the Myrmidon, loaded down with anti-shipping missiles, with the mission to destroy the vessel. Within a few kilometers of their release point, however, the lead aircraft of the fighter formation were struck by incoming missiles, blowing five jets out of the sky. Frantically, the F/A-18s broke formation, trying to evade the next salvo of missiles. Largely, they succeeded, with only two more of Olso's aircraft going down. In response, the Artemis aircraft, twenty MIG-33 Super Fulcrums and ten Sukhoi-47 Berkuts went in for the kill. The lead pilot of Reaper flight, Artemis' elite squadron fired two missiles from his Su-47, each one impacting an enemy aircraft and taking them down in a ball of flames. The air around Reaper turned into a "furball"- a swarm of aircraft, missiles, and explosions as the two sides clashed in the skies. Fighters from both Oslo's organization and Artemis fell from the sky in flames. It seemed like much longer, but the entire engagement lasting only a few minutes. By the end, half of the hostile F/A-18s were shot out of the sky, at the cost of seven of Artemis' aircraft. The rest of Heath Oslo's air forces turned and retreated towards the Tartaros. 30 minutes later In retribution for the attempted attack, Artemis launched a swarm of anti-ship cruise missiles from the Myrmidon, followed by a force of attack aircraft. With half an hour of launch, the cruise missiles made their final approach on Heath Oslo's massive carrier. Alarms blared throughout the Tartaros as the incoming missiles were detected. Immediately, the vertical launch system in front of the central bridge fired off several SAMs. These missiles slammed into the first of the incoming Artemis missiles, shooting them down. As the cruise missiles closed in further, the CIWS guns of the Tartaros roared to life, shooting down more of the missiles. Most of the warheads were shot down, however, three of them made it past the defenses. The three Artemis missiles impacted the deck of the Tartaros, destroying the port catapults and blowing two massive holes in one of the landing strips. The carrier's ability to launch and recover aircraft was essentially cut in half. Heath Oslo gave the order to deploy all available fighters to defend the carrier. Oslo was not concerned with attacking, for he already had a plan in place to deal with Myrmidon. Fifteen minutes after the missile attack, Artemis fighters clashed with those of the Tartaros, missiles and planes flying everywhere as flaming metal, the remnants of aircraft on both sides, rained from the skies. While the Artemis Su-47s took their tolls, the superior numbers of Oslo's fighters gradually took their tolls. The same time, airspace over the Myrmidon High above the ocean's surface, a group of 20 black shapes flew alone- a squadron of stealth strike fighters constructed by Oslo's arms company, similar in appearance to B-2 Spirit stealth bombers scaled down to the size of a fighter jet. They were in close proximity to the Myrmidon, but they were invisible to radar and using the could cover to avoid visual detection. One flight of bombers flew ahead of the others, this one armed with laser-guided bombs. They would attack first, the shorter range of lack of a heat signature would mean the Myrmidon's defenses would have less time to intercept. Down below, the radar operator on the Myrmidon detected the sudden appearance of a number of small signatures, much smaller than an enemy aircraft at close range, converging towards their ship. Alarms blared aboard the Myrmidon as the CIWS and SAM defenses blared to life. Six of the 20 bombs- two from each aircraft, were intercepted, but one-by-one, the guided bombs hit home. Neither the radar operator nor any of the rest of the bridge crew knew what hit them as the bridge exploded in a ball of flames. More bombs impacted the ship, destroying the SAM batteries, the flight deck, and the radar mast. At the same time, anti-ship missiles from the second group of stealth fighters slammed into the side of the Myrmidon, blowing gaping holes in the already crippled ship. The main magazine containing the reserve cruise missiles detonated, blowing the bow of the ship, before it began to slip below the waves. Meanwhile, above the Tartaros, Oslo's air force intercepted the last of the Artemis fighters. In his office on the top of the central bridge of the Tartaros, Heath Oslo received word of the sinking of the Myrmidon on the radio. WINNER: Heath Oslo Expert's Opinion While the Myrmidon was a formidable warship equipped with powerful cruise missiles, it has a lower aircraft capacity than the Tartaros. The main thing that won this battle for Oslo's organization, however, was their stealth attack aircraft, which could strike without warning. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts